Into the Well
by Inuyasha's koibito
Summary: A new friend of Kagome's came to visit, when she saw Kagome going into the well house. She falls into the well and gets taken back to Sengoku Jidai. There she meets Inuyasha and the gang, and discovers some very strange things that relate to her past.


Kagome had gone back to school for a week and a half to get ready for some tests. Five days before she went back to Sengoku Jidai, some interesting news came up. A new student was joining their class. Mr. Harato introduced her as Kurisuchina and told everyone that she had moved here in hopes of getting a better challenge here than in her last school. He also asked for a volunteer to show Kuri around. Kagome's friend, Eri raised her hand.  
  
"I wouldn't mind, Mr. Harato," Eri told the teacher.   
  
"All right Eri, please guide Kuri around the school today." he commanded.   
  
"Hai. Gladly." Eri answered.   
  
"Kuri, you can sit between Eri and Kagome." Mr. Harato told her. Seeing the blank look one her face, Mr. Harato added while pointing, "That is Kagome and as you must have figured out, that is Eri. Spotting the empty desk between them she made her way over to sit down. "Alright everybody, we will be doing Math this morning. Luckily for you, Kuri, we are starting a new unit today in Math. Which is, algebra!" he told the class with enthusiasm. As he turned his back on the class to write some things on the board Kuri heard Kagome groan.   
  
"Don't you like algebra?" Kuri whispered.   
  
"Not at all. Math isn't my strong point." Kagome pointed out to her.   
  
"Well if you ever need any help, I live to serve. I really do like to help people. So please take me up on my offer." Kuri said with a quiet chuckle.  
  
"If you insist!" Kagome answered her with the same amount of mirth in her voice.   
  
When the teacher finished writing and had turned back to the class, all was normal. After explaining how to do the questions, and a little bit about the unit they were studying to Kuri, he asked the class "Would anyone care to answer these questions?" he paused. "All right, then I'll have to pick some victims." With a sigh, Kuri raised her hand. "Since you are the only one that will dare try these equations, I guess you'll have to do this first one as a demonstration." Mr. Harato said with a smile. Then he motioned towards the board. Kuri picked up the chalk, and started at it. Math, being her best subject, was so easy that she hardly needed to think about what she was doing. Even though this math was new to her, she had no trouble at all. When she was finished she went back to her seat and stretched out her hands "Wow, these are all correct," Mr. Harato said slowly, "Good work." Mr. Harato told her. A slight blush spread across her cheeks at the compliment. "Now class," said Mr. Harato said, "Please practice the problems on page one hundred and sixty. If you finish those, then work on one hundred and sixty five, numbers five to fifty two."  
  
After class was finished Kuri went into the hall and was immediately surrounded by girls with questions. The girls wanted to know all about her, and the questions seemed to be merging into one big buzz. Suddenly her knight in shining armor came through the crowd. "Eri!" Kuri yelped, head above the crowd. 'Please help' her eyes pleaded.  
  
"Girls, girls," Eri said, waving her hand, " You've got to give Kuri her room. Plus she needs to get to her next class! All of you do too." A collective groan could be heard form the crowd. When everyone had gone their separate ways, only four girls were left. One of them was Eri, the other was Kagome; the girl she had met earlier. Kuri didn't recognize the other two.  
  
"This is Ayumi and Yuka." Eri said pointing to each in turn. Spotting Kagome behind the other them, she called out in surprise. "Kagome! Wow, you're actually here today!?! How's your uh... well... whatever disease you have this week?"   
  
"Actually, I'm not sick this week." Kagome told the group. Everyone looked up in surprise.   
  
"You're..."  
  
"Not...."  
  
"Sick?" said Kagome's friends one after the other. With a laugh Kagome answered them.  
  
"No, I'm not always sick you know. I think that I might have a little bit of time this weekend to go out for a snack or see a movie."  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Ayumi, severe doubt filling her voice. "You say that you have time, but you might just ditch us like you did to Houjo."  
  
"You're not supposed to know about that!" said Kagome in a hiss.   
  
"It's a long story," whispered Yuka. "Oh yeah, by the way," continued Yuka, answering the blank look on Kuri's face, "Kagome gets sick a lot."  
  
"Is she really that bad?" Kuri asked.  
  
"No, but she misses school a lot. I don't think it's anything contagious."  
  
"Well that's a relief," sighed Kuri.  
  
"You should hear about Houjo. He's the cutest boy in school, and he asked her out on a date. Twice. Both times Kagome almost refused, but we gathered up the courage for her," stated Yuka.   
  
"You said the last part out loud Yuka," said Kagome, lowering her eyebrows and narrowing her eyes. "Any other secrets you've told her?"  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, we haven't told her about your other secret boyfriend yet. Oops." Eri said, batting her eyelashes and looking perfectly innocent. Instantly perking up, Kuri inquired.  
  
"What boyfriend? You seem to have a lot of secrets Kagome," Kuri said, laughing. But she was curious.   
  
"You don't know the half of it..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Really? Hmnn... perhaps you'd like to tell us about it over some junk food and a movie this weekend? You can come too Kuri. In fact why don't we just have a sleepover? Say my house? Sunday at ten o'clock?"   
  
"Sounds good to me," said everyone in unison. They had reached their next class, so talking time was over.  
  
After their little chat, everything passed by in a blur. Eri, Kagome, Yuka, Kuri and Ayumi all had lunch together. Then after science, and a period of gym, it was time to go home. "You looked so shy during gym class. Why was that? You're not fat or anything. In fact, you look pretty strong," said Yuka while gathering all her books and stuffing them into her bag.   
  
After she had control of her blush, Kuri answered. "I wasn't that shy looking, was I? Well maybe a little bit. But in my old school the boys always used to make fun of me... calling me a tomboy and all. But I suppose that might have been because I beat them in sports a lot."  
  
"Well that isn't a bad thing, you're just athletic, that's all,"  
  
"That's really nice of you to say. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends. I hope. You see I've never stayed in one spot long enough to make very good friends..." Kuri trailed off. "But this time my parents promised that we'd live here for at least two years!" she said with determination.   
  
"Why did you guys have to move all the time?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well you see, my parents had to switch departments and buildings or cities in the company they work in, so we'd just find a new home every time they transferred. But, after my parents finally realized what it was doing to me, they decided to settle down in one spot for a while. They also wanted a school with a good athletic program. Which ours seems to have." Kuri explained.  
  
"I think that I speak for all of us when I say that I hope you stay for a long while," stated Eri.  
  
"Me too," Kuri said with a laugh and a smile.  
  
"So... did your parents always work in the company that they do? Cause if they did, it must have been very hard for on your social life," said Ayumi with pity.  
  
"Well I don't really know... I've only lived with my parents for about three years. I'm actually adopted. My parents can't have children," explained Kuri.   
  
Oh, sorry. I didn't know," Ayumi cringed.  
  
"No problem. I'm fine with it. It actually doesn't bother me at all. I don't even know who my real parents are. I was found one day, lying on the street, and I didn't remember a thing. I didn't even know where I was, or why the houses looked so strange. And when they brought me into the police station, I was very confused. They tell me that I hadn't a clue what the stuff in there was. And I kept on calling for my daddy. A telephone rang; I started screaming, and then tried to kill it or something. I really don't remember that day."   
  
The girls were looking at Kuri in fascination, waiting for more, but Kuri decided that they didn't need to know her life story.   
  
"Sorry, no more for today. I need to get home. My parents will be worrying about me." Kuri said, and walked away with a giggle.  
  
Disappointed, the rest of the girls went their separates ways.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Please vote if you'd like to have a (1) Kuri/Inuyasha pairing, or a (2) Kagome/Inuyasha, and Kuri/Sesshoumaru pairing. I won't need the pairings till a bit later, but whoever is in the lead when I write it will be the winners. By the way, this story is rated R for later chapters. 


End file.
